The Choice
by Nomis
Summary: What if Sam had the chance to change history one last time... Set after Mirror Image! COMPLETE
1. A real Leap

_Disclaimer: This is sad... after every single one of my stories ever on this site, I've thought of a good fifty ways to say these things aren't mine... _

_A/N: Oh my God I'm a looser. lol! As if writing Mash, Simon & Simon, and a bunch of other assorted fanfictions wasn't enough, I decide to write some Quantum Leap. Gezz... Ok, so I was downloading and watching a bunch of epesoids (I used to totally love this show back in the day, and have recently become more and more into it!), and I watched the last epesoid. It totally made me sad. The last line of Dr. Sam Beckett never returning home got to me. Then, as I was sitting here writing a totally different story, it occured to me **why** he may have never returned home. If Al did stay married to Beth, and had his kids and all of that, he wouldn't have met Sam. And then there wouldn't have been the Project Quantum Leap. Ok, so that was just my theory. And in this story I play around with that theory and what would happen if maybe Sam had the chance to change history... one more time. Read and review! ThAnKs! _

--------

_The Choice_

Sam opened his eyes with a gasp. Quickly, though, he regained himself as he found himself simply standing alone in the middle of a large field. Sam was used to this by now. How many times had it been that he'd leaped? Hundreds? Possibly thousands? And how many of them had been since Al stopped showing up?

Even more it seemed.

"Maybe this will be the one," Sam mused looking around at the yellow, canola filled field, and spotting a truck not too far away.

For what seemed like forever Sam had been hoping and praying that he'd have a leap where he was killed. At first the thought seemed morbid, and Sam recoiled at it. But soon, after endless mind numbing leaps, he began to dread the inevitable next leap. Death seemed like a luxury. His last memory of Al was all that stopped Sam from doing the job himself.

Al.

Al had been Sam's only friend, but his best friend none the less. It seemed like ages ago when he'd leap into that bar with the bartender named Al that seemed to know everything. Albert Calavicci had promised him that he'd get him out of there and disappeared through the portal. Sam never saw him again. With the familiar tingle he'd leap into Beth's room, securing the knowledge that perhaps Sam did have the ability to guide where he was going. He spoke to Beth about Al; promising her that he was still alive, and not to give up hope. The picture of his best friend on the end table was the last thing that Sam remembered seeing before leaping again.

Since then Sam had leap from time to time, each time hoping, praying, that Al would appear to help him along his quest. But he never did. That wasn't the only thing that changed, Sam quickly realized, as he noticed that with every glance in a mirror, he only saw himself. No longer did he take the place of another soul. No longer did he have wrong to put right. Even though his mind remained swiss cheesed as he leaped, the knowledge of Project Quantum Leap remained secure in his head. And a frightening thought occurred to the Scientist. If he had helped Al by causing Beth to wait and believe that he was still alive, then perhaps Al remained married to Beth. And if that had happened, Sam would have never met Al, and Project Quantum Leap would never have occurred.

Sam could never go back because there was no back to go to. No Ziggy, no Gushie, no Tina.

No Al.

Sam was like a broken record, skipping in time with no place to call his own. So like a timer waiting to go off, Sam would wait for the next time he was forced to leap. Sometimes it would take a couple of hours, sometimes days and even weeks.

"Why here though," Sam mumbled to himself, "Of all places, why land me in the middle of a field."

Slowly he walked up to the truck, scanning to look for the owner of it. The truck looked old, giving Sam the impression that it was the late sixties, maybe early seventies. This thought was just passing through Sam's head when he heard someone call from a small distance away.

"Dirk! Hey Dirk!"

Quickly Sam looked around to see if someone was standing near him. No one was, and the person now walked directly up to him.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" he eyed Sam suspiciously, "I'm telling you; all this fresh air. Your lungs can't handle it buddy."

"Y-Yeah," Sam stuttered.

"So did you find any?" the man asked expectantly.

"Any…?" Sam's heart raced inside of him as he tried to keep his cool.

The man shook his head and took out a small wallet inside his breast pocket. With a flip of the hand, the leather flap opened and Sam caught a glance of an official looking police badge with the man's picture beside it and the name of 'Gregory Parks' printed neatly.

"I'm the cop," Greg jokingly spoke slowly, "You're the lawyer. Any bells going off?"

"Yeah," Sam laughed, "I was just uhh-- joking around."

"Sure," Greg rolled his eyes, "So did you spot any?"

"No, no," Sam shook his head, "It's clear here."

"Yeah," Greg nodded his head, "It's clear back in the East field too. If your client is growing any grass, it's not in this acre," Sam feebly nodded and Greg eyed him a moment before speaking, "Listen Dirk, you don't look so good. Why don't you go home and rest for the night. The case isn't up for another week, so just enjoy yourself; maybe catch a flick with that girl you were talking about."

"Yeah, yeah, I think I will," Sam nodded, "Do you umm--" Sam looked around, "Have your vehicle?"

Greg laughed, "You're something else today there Dirk. Go have a drink," he walked off down the field where he'd come from, "And make it a double!"

His legs felt like rubber as Sam stumbled over to the truck which presumably belonged to him. Not surprisingly he found keys in his pocket, and with a tug, Sam opened up the door and got in. His hand shaking, Sam pulled down the visor and looked into the mirror. The image was not that of himself but that of a hansom, young, light brown haired man.

"Oh boy," Sam breathed.

…

Everything seemed eerily familiar as Sam drove his truck through a small town, though he couldn't quiet grasp what it was. The date, according the newspaper that was sitting in his truck, was April 16th, 1969, and Sam still couldn't believe that he had actually become someone. By the sounds of it a young lawyer that was on a case with something to do with drugs. That was the least of Sam's worries, he found, as he realized that he had no idea where he was going.

"A phone book," Sam realized as he pulled over at a long pier, "I'll look in there."

A small business card inside the glove box of Sam's truck told him that his name was Dirk Simon, and that his office building was 21A- 4379 Justice Street. But a nice comfy bed was where Sam really wanted to be. When he was leaping in as himself, he had no home. No bed to sleep in.

"Simon," Sam muttered flipping through the pages, "Simon…"

He let out a large sigh as he saw half a dozen Simon's in the book; three of them with the initial 'D' in front of them.

"Dirk," Sam spun around to see a lady walk up to him, "Dirk, Sweetie what are you doing? I though you were out in the field with Greg today."

"Yeah, I am," Sam said, then quickly corrected himself, "I mean I was. But we decided to leave early."

There was a long pause before the lady burst out in a chuckle, "What kind of son are you that doesn't even hug his own mother when he sees her?"

"Oh," Sam smiled, and leaned in awkwardly for a hug, "Hi err-- Mom."

"Next thing you know, you'll be calling me Gloria Simon," she laughed.

"Sorry Mom," Sam forced a smile, "I was just a little distracted I guess."

"Oh!" suddenly Gloria grabbed Sam's arm, "You'll never guess who I ran into today at the Yacht Club."

"Who?" Sam question; not expecting to recognize the name, but thoroughly prepared to act as if he did.

"That nice young lady from the other week," Gloria smiled, "Beth Calavicci."

Sam stood, eyes wide; body frozen. Suddenly he realized why everything seemed so familiar. This was the place where he'd first met Beth. Where Al had first tried to convince him that he was there to make sure that Beth didn't remarry. The place where Sam later came back and told her that he was, in fact, alive and coming back. Sam was the lawyer that Beth originally married.

"Oh no," Sam muttered under his breath.

"Is there something wrong Dear?" Gloria questioned.

"No," Sam's voice came out much more squeaky and high than he expected.

Gloria laughed, "Oh don't be nervous Son. I know you haven't seen her for a while…"

"Sixteen days," Sam filled.

"Yes well come on," Gloria took him by the arm, "Lets go have a little visit. She was particularly upset this weekend when three casualties were found and brought back. Thankfully none were her husband, but she could really use a shoulder to cry on right now."

"Alright," Sam agreed and followed the person who played as his mother across the piers and to the a large, exclusive Yacht Club.

His eyes scanned the numerous people, and Sam found himself spotting the beautiful young Beth before she spotted him.

"Beth," Gloria called just as they walked up to her table, "Beth, look who I found."

Beth, her face bearing the signs of recent tears, glanced up, "Oh," she smiled, "Hi Dirk."

"Hi," Sam breathed, "How are you Beth?"

"Good," she spoke, "It's great to see you."

Without realizing it, Sam found himself bending down and giving a soft kiss to Beth's cheek, "It's great to see you again too."

"_Sam!_" a sudden shriek caused Sam to jump and look behind him.

At first he saw nothing but numerous people walking back and forth. He was just about to turn his attention back to Gloria and Beth when the cry came again.

"_Sammy!_"

This time Sam spotted him.

Al.

_To Be Continued..._

--------

_A/N: Wow, so there was my first ever chapter of my first ever Quantum Leap fanfiction! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think; I'm open for anything! You've read, now review! ThAnKs! _


	2. Al is Back

_Disclaimer: Insert something vaugly relating to the word 'no' here... _

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews Whither, Zealous, Asearcher and Nicole! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. Sorry for the spelling and grammer mistakes I had on the last chapter; I write so much and yet I still screw up (haha... when I was little, I was dyslexic, so this is actually great for me). I give kudos to you Asearcher for you knowledge on the shows background. I also thought of another reason why my story wouldn't really 'work'; in the epesoid 'A Leap For Lisa', Al is supposidly executed and then the other guy goes in his place; giving the impression that even if there was never any Al, there still would have been a Project Quantum Leap. So I'm doing this story as an AU basically; and to ease my pain over the final epesoide! (just a note, I do spell check on the story; not the A/N and all of that. So you'll probably find a ton of mistakes in this part!). Well, read and review! ThAnKs! _

--------

Sam wasn't sure what he should do. Al was jumping up and down excitedly, motioning for Sam to come with him outside the club, all the while Sam wasn't sure if he was going to faint, burst out into tears or follow after Al. He decided for the later.

"E-Excuse me," Sam's voice was barely audible and he left the table with numerous people calling after him.

Al disappeared and for a split second Sam felt as if his heart had stopped. Had he really just imagined Al being there? Had it maybe all been a sweet dream? Something he'd been hoping and praying for, for so long. That didn't stop Sam from running as fast as he could outside the pristine white gate and onto the abandoned pier.

"Al!" Sam's voice cried out, his eyes scanning around.

"Sam!" suddenly Al appeared beside him, "Oh my God, I can't believe it's actually you!"

"Al--" Sam couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face as his hands covered his mouth in a feeble attempt to stop his emotions from leaking over, "It's-- oh my God."

"Easy Sam," Al used his sleeve to wipe his own face, "You're going to get me going."

Sam laughed as he slowly circled his friend which he hadn't seen in so long; taking in his bright orange jacket over a yellow button down top and red pants. A lit cigar hung limply out of his mouth and a hat that resembled that of a mobster sat on his head. What Sam wouldn't give to freeze that moment. To never let Al out of his sight again.

"Al--" Sam choked on his words, but continued anyways, "Al… what happened?"

"We lost you," Al attempted to explain, "There-- there was no one in the waiting room, and we couldn't find you. Ziggy," Al was forced to clear his throat, "Ziggy said there was only an 8.7 percent chance that we'd ever find you again."

"How long ago?" Sam whispered.

"Two and a half years," Al let out a laugh, "My God Sam, we've been looking for you for two and a half years."

"Two," Sam laughed as well, and crouched down to the ground, unable to support his own weight, "Two years."

"Sammy," Al cautiously moved down to his friends eye level, "Sammy are you ok?"

"No Al!" Sam burst, "I've been leaping around for two years with no purpose. Suddenly I'm here; what's going on?"

Al took a deep breath, "I don't know buddy. But I promise, I'll find out."

Sam took a moment before he made eye contact with his holographic friend, "Al, I need to know… you and Beth? Did you stay together?"

A weird look washed over Al's face before he replied, "What do you mean? You know what happened."

"No," Sam's heart pounded in his chest, "Tell me again."

Al's brow furrowed as he spoke, "She was re-married by the time I got back. She said that someone told her to wait, but that she met--" Al's eyes widened slightly now as he spoke, "But that she met a friend named Dirk at the Yacht Club. Sam… what's going on."

"Oh boy," Sam breathed deep and ran his hands over his face, "Al…"

"Sam, talk to me Kid," Al tried to keep his voice comforting.

"Al, I changed history," Sam spoke quietly, "That's why you're here."

"What do you mean?" Al questioned.

"That person that told Beth to wait was me," Sam insisted, "I'm the one that told her that."

Al shook his head, "No you didn't Sam. I remember; you never told her, but saved the undercover cop."

"I know," Sam now started to pace back and forth, urgently motioning with his hands as things seemed to slowly piece together through his swiss cheesed brain, "But I went back. After I leaped into that bar, I went back to Beth and told her. I told her that you were alive and ok and to wait for you. She must have," Sam's eyes widened, "God, Al, you must have come back and stayed married to her. That's why I was lost in time for those two years. For those years, history was changed, and you and I never got together to create Project Quantum Leap."

"What changed it back?" Al's voice was hoarse at Sam's recalling of what he'd done for him.

"_Me_," Sam emphasized the word, "When I leap into Dirk, and met Beth, history changed."

"I-I'm going to go run some scenarios by Ziggy," Al's voice caught in his throat, "I'll be back."

Al quickly typed some buttons on his glowing hand link and an illuminating door appeared.

"Al wait!" Sam cried out just before Al stepped in, "You're leaving?"

"I'll be back," Al insisted.

Sam studied him for a moment, "That's what you said last time."

"Sam," Al spoke slowly, as if weighing out each word he spoke, "I lost you once. I am never going to let that happen again. I swear to God I will never loose you again."

Sam's voice shone with the tears he forced inside him, "I just want to go home Al."

'I know," Al stepped back into the door, "I'll get you home Buddy."

And just like that Al was gone again; leaving Sam standing by himself.

"Please hurry," Sam whispered to the place where Al stood a few moments before.

"Dirk!" Sam swung his head around to see Beth coming out of the club, "Dirk, what happened? You just ran off like that."

"Oh, yeah," Sam cleared his voice, "Sorry about that. I, umm-- thought I heard my car alarm."

"What's that?" Beth walked around Sam to get a better look at his flushed face, "Dirk, are you alright? Maybe you should come and sit down; your Mom ordered something to eat for you."

"Yeah," Sam nodded, took a deep breath and followed his best friends wife back inside, "That sounds great."

Sam spend the next two hours through the most difficult conversation and meal of his life. He didn't want to sit there flirting with his best friends wife and at the same time he didn't want to stay away from her too much in fear of changing history again and causing Al to disappear. Instead he ate and had conversation, hoping to hear the familiar sound of the door opening and Al standing there. It didn't happen. Luck stayed on his side, however, when at the end of the evening Gloria asked if she could borrow the truck for the morning, and therefore drove Sam back to the home which he quickly found to be Dirk's.

That was after promising Beth that he'd call her the next day.

"Ok Al, you better show up," Sam mumbled as he opened the door up and walked in, "And tell me what the hell I have to do."

"Not talking to yourself would be a start," Al's voice came from Sam's right.

"Al!" Sam gasped and swivelled around; a smile on his face, "You're here."

Al took his cigar out of his mouth, "Well technically I'm not _here_, here, I'm about thirty years from here, but--"

"Never mind that," Sam turned on a light, "Did Ziggy figure out what I have to do?"

"Sort of," Al tried to avoid eye contact.

"Sort of?" Sam asked sceptically, "What do you mean _sort of_?"

"Well Ziggy was sort of having a hard drive overflow," Al feebly tried to explain, "When she found out that you were back, she kind of went a little ka-ka."

"Well what _does_ Ziggy know?" Sam questioned impatiently.

Al sighed, "You're not going to like it Sam."

"Try me," Sam stated bluntly.

Again Al took a deep breath before speaking, "According to what Ziggy can figure out, you have two choices. One is that you make sure that Beth and you-- and Dirk-- get together and that she marries him. If you do that, then Ziggy says there's a 93.6 percent chance you'll leap out of here just like before," Al paused, "The other choice is that you convince Beth not to get together with Dirk and to wait for me to come home. But if you do that--"

Sam swallowed hard, "You disappear again."

_To Be Continued..._

--------

_A/N: Haha, I'm having way too much fun with this story. There was also some fluff there between Sam and Al which I hope you guys don't mind. Oh, and another thing; I wasn't sure if car alarms were around back in 1969, but when I asked my Dad, he said probably not... which frankly doesn't mean too much. Haha... so I made it so they weren't. I hope you all continue to read this story and let me know what you think! ThAnKs!_


	3. The Choice

_Disclaimer: _

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took a bit; I lost my internet, so couldn't post it. I'm actually almost done the story; there's only one more chapter after this. I'm happy with the way my first Quantum Leap fic is going; it's been so much fun! I hope you enjoy this chapter; lemme know! ThAnKs! _

--------

"Yeah," Al's voice softened as Sam sat down on an old couch, "It'll go back to the way it was before," Al paused and studied his friends distressed look, "Sam, listen to me. I want you to make sure that Beth gets together with Dirk."

"What?" Sam looked up at Al, "No. I can't make that mistake again. I won't."

"Sam, do you even remember what it was like for the past two years?" Al questioned harshly, "You had no one. Do you really want to go through that again?"

"If it means that _you'll_ have someone, then yes," Sam stated.

Al laughed and turned his back to Sam, "You're something else there Sam."

Sam could tell that the conversation was getting far too emotional for Al, so he decided to stop it, "Listen Al, why don't you go back. I'm going to get some sleep, and then tomorrow I'm having brunch with Beth."

The portal door opened and Al wordlessly stepped in and closed it. Sam smiled to himself as he slowly undressed; Al was his best friend and he'd do anything for him, but Al just didn't seem to understand that.

'_If you're lucky, life is going to give you one shot at true love._'

Al's words loured Sam to sleep that night as he enjoyed the first night in over two years in a bed that he could call his own.

…

"Dirk!"

_Bang! Bang!_

"Dirk, wake up!" the voice was that of a female and Sam struggled to think of a female he knew.

"Dirk, it's me Beth, your Mom sent me over with the truck to pick you up!"

"_Beth!_" suddenly the memories of the previous day occurred to him, "I-I'm coming!"

Practically falling out of bed, Sam stumbled around the room. The image in the mirror caused him to jump and he put on the first cloths that he could find. It wasn't even five minutes later when he flew to the door and opened it; completely out of breath.

"Hi," Sam gasped, forcing a smile.

"Hi," Beth looked suspiciously at him, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Sam nodded, "I'm just fine. I was--"

"Sleeping?" Beth giggled, "It's nearly noon. What were you doing up so late?"

"Umm, nothing," Sam closed the door as he stood out on the small porch, "Come on, we can still grab something to eat."

"Alright," Beth said, "I can show you a beautiful place at the corner of Harvest Street. My--" Beth paused, "Husband used to take me there all the time."

Bells rang off in Sam's head and he paused in mid-motion of opening the passenger door for her, "Oh. Well if it's a special place for just your husband and you, I don't want to ruin it."

"Don't be silly Dirk," Beth shook her head, "Al and I dined at this place at least once a week when he was here, but we also went with other people as well."

"Alright," Sam glanced around in a vein hope that Al might be somewhere close by, "If you're sure Al won't mind."

"He won't," Beth shook her head, "Come on."

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up on the side of Harvest Street. Nervously Sam opened Beth's door and she got out; hooking her arm around Sam's. It made Sam scared how comfortable that it felt and his heart pounded with every move; fearing it would be the move to cause him to leap. Before he knew it, they had arrived to their destination at the corner of the street and they stood in front of a large, old brick building with a sign reading 'Silver Table' above it. They walked the two stairs to the double doors and were greeted in the dim lobby by a hostess.

"Hello there Mrs. Calavicci, how are you doing today?" the lady smiled warmly and Sam admired her pristine appearance in a black pleated skirt, a white shirt and red sash.

"Hello Sally," Beth smiled back just as warmly, "I'm doing good. Just for two today."

"Very good," Sally smiled and looked at Sam, "May I take your hat Sir?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam took off his hat and handed it to her, "T-Thank you."

Sally held the hat in her hand and lead them into the main dinning area. It took Sam's breath away as they walked through the area scattered with about a dozen other people chatting quietly while eating. The floor was covered with a dark navy carpet that was accented by a slightly lighter blue coloured wallpaper that was covered with different pieces of Navy nostalgia. There was nearly thirty tables through the room; each covered with a white cloth table cover, and pre-set with red cloth napkins and a vase with flowers to match. Each table seemed to have its own personal light above it, giving a sense of intimacy at any time of the day. Sam spotted a large wishing fountain off in the far right hand corner that made soft sounds of water as an old wooden spinning wheel circulated the water that had been wished upon so many times. The left side of the room held the sitting bar which was furnished with a dozen stools covered in burgundy leather; Sam envisioned the crowd that would gather there in the evenings with their brandy's and cigars. A light jazz music filled the room leaving a pleasant atmosphere to eat a late brunch by.

"Is this seat suitable Mrs. Calavicci?" Sally asked as they finally got to one of the tables near the back.

"This is great Sally, thank you," Beth nodded approvingly and Sam helped her into the seat.

"This place is amazing," Sam said quietly, "It's so classy."

Beth laughed, "Classy? I suppose. I guess I'm just used to it by now."

"Yeah," Sam looked around some more; spotting a picture on the wall of a Navy Officer.

"Your ice water Mrs. Calavicci," just as suddenly as they sat down, another lady; dressed in the same uniform walked over and placed two glasses of ice water on the table, "And menu's."

"Thank you Karen," Beth took a menu, "I'd like you to meet my friend here; Mr. Simon."

"Hello Mr. Simon," Karen did a small curtsey, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you," Sam repeated the words he'd said to Sally.

"Now," Beth started to talk as Karen walked off, "You can order whatever you like. Don't worry about the bill; they know me very well here; Al and I have an account."

"Alright," Sam nodded his head and opened up his menu, staring at the assortment of foods-- every one of them looking good.

"_Ohh Sam!_ You _have_ to the try Eggs Benedict; they're unbelievable!" suddenly Al's voice sounded beside Sam.

"_Al!_" Sam blurted out, his eyes wide in excitement.

"What was that?" Beth looked at Sam.

"Umm," Sam cleared his throat, "I'll… be right back. I didn't have time to wash up this morning. Order me the Eggs Benedict's."

Beth smiled, "That's what Al always used to order."

"Yeah, I heard it's really good," Sam nodded and got up.

Not quite sure where the bathrooms were, Sam head towards the back of the room. Al was nowhere in sight, so he quickly assumed that his friend was currently waiting in the bathrooms. He quickly got his answer as he spotted his destination through a door just beside the sitting bar.

"Al," Sam grinned widely seeing him standing unreflectively in front of the large mirror, "It's good to see you."

"If you're going to do this mushy stuff every time I come back, I'm going to start wearing bells," Al commented, "Listen Sam, Ziggy says that you have until the end of today to convince Beth either way."

"Ziggy's got more information?" Sam asked, highly interested.

"Sure," Al smacked the hand link a few times, "I gave her a few bribes and she started kicking out information."

Sam smirked, "Al, how can you give a computer a bribe?"

Al raised his eyes brows, "I give fed her some downloads of last years firemen calender and she--"

"Alright, alright," Sam shook his head, not wanting to hear anymore, "Just tell me what she told you."

"Well," Al stared intently down at the hand link, "According to what she's brought up, and… well-- what I remember, I went MIA in Vietnam, then, on November 28th, 1969 she married you-- err-- Dirk Simon. But the thing that throws her over the edge happened," again Al smacked the hand link; cussing to himself quietly as he did so, "--happened this last weekend, on the eleventh. Three people who were listed MIA over seas were found," Al sighed, "Dead. Beth was really distraught over that, and used Dirk as a comfort tool. They fell in love, got married, and-- well, we all know the rest."

"Ask Ziggy what will happened if I make sure they don't get together," Sam questioned.

Al waited a few moments, "There's a 97.5 percent chance that you'll leap out of here. But… the same thing will happen as before where you'll leap as yourself and will sort of be lost in the universe. I'll have never met you, Star Bright will have never happened, and Project Quantum Leap will never have been thought of."

"And--" Sam took a deep breath, "And if I make sure they do get together?"

"Uhh--" Al paused, "92.5 percent you'll leap. But you'll go just like you used to, and I'll still be around."

"But you won't have Beth," Sam spoke slowly.

"Sam, I don't care," Al shook his head stubbornly, "I have Tina right now. Tina is--"

"Tina has been with pretty much everyone but Ziggy," Sam frowned, "Al, you said so yourself that a person only gets one true chance at love."

"A person only gets one chance to have a best friend like you too," Al's voice bore that of a person who had seen heartbreak far too often, "And even though I won't even have known you otherwise, I know you now. And I don't want to loose you."

"But there's no way," Sam turned into the mirror and stared at the reflection; frustration overwhelming him, "How can we have it both ways?"

"We can't Sammy," Al spoke softly, "You have to do it. Make sure she gets together with Dirk. Don't go back to the way it was."

"Al," Sam took a deep breath, "I can't do that to you. Not again."

Without another word, Sam walked out of the bathroom door and back into the dinning area. His mind was running away with idea's of how he could possibly figure out a way to make everyone happy, and before Sam knew it, brunch was over.

"Did you have a good time?" Beth asked as they made their way back to the truck.

"Y-Yeah," Sam nodded.

Beth frowned, "You seemed a little distracted. Is there anything wrong?"

"No," Sam opened up the passenger side door, and yet Beth remained standing outside it.

"I remember," a far away look came to Beth's face as she spoke, "With Al… whenever one of us was upset about something, the other one would leave a note for them to read. One that would say how much we loved each other and that everything would be ok as long as we had each other."

Select tears rolled down Beth's cheeks.

"Notes?" Sam's breath caught in his throat.

"Yes," Beth nodded.

A large grin came to Sam's face, "Beth, will you join me for dinner tonight? There's something very important I have to talk to you about."

Beth reached inside her hand purse and took out a tissue to dab at her eyes with, "Of course I will."

'_It has to work!_' were Sam's last thoughts as he helped Beth into the vehicle and took off down the street.

_To Be Continued..._

--------

_A/N: So there it was! Sam knows what he's going to do, but will it work? What do you think so far? What do you think it is that Sam is going to do? lol, it's not too hard to figure out! You've read, now review! ThAnKs! _


	4. Home

_Disclaimer: If these were mine, would I really be posting it on this website? _

_A/N: Yay! It's the last chapter. Ok, so this is kind of a sad occassion. I had a lot of fun writing this story, and was actually surprised when I found myself writing a Quantum Leap fanfic. This chapter wraps it up nicely, though I did put a few little 'facts' in which I highly doubt are true at all. Just ignore them, or smile, and realize this is an AU. Haha, well, here it is; the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Read and Review! ThAnKs! _

--------

"Sam, what are you doing?" Al asked sternly from beside Sam; who sat at a small desk writing furiously.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, not tearing his eyes away from the paper.

"I mean the date you have with Beth," Al stated, "You should be there by now. You have to make sure she falls for Dirk, and she's a real stickle about time."

"I know Al, I'm almost done," Sam said, and sure enough, finished writing.

"What are you writing?" Al questioned, "A love letter?"

"Not quite," Sam grinned, "You'll find out though."

"What are you talking about?" Al tried unsuccessfully to see what was written on the paper.

"You'll see eventually," Sam laughed and quickly folded up the paper, "Are you going to be at the Silver Table for the dinner?"

"Of course," Al's voice became soft, "I want to say good-bye to her."

A half hour later, Sam still hadn't lost the grin on his face as he was seated at the table which Beth sat at; dressed in a beautiful red dress and white shawl. Sam was startled to see Al standing beside her, his white Navel Uniform on with all the decorations.

"Hi Beth," Sam smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Very good Sam," Al encouraged, "Don't go on too strong; she-she doesn't like that."

"How are you doing?" Sam continued on; ignoring Al.

"I'm doing good," Beth returned the grin, "I was worried about you this morning."

"There was nothing to be worried about," Sam shook his head, "I had a problem, and I needed to figure out an answer to it."

"And did you?" Beth questioned.

Sam took out the piece of paper, "I did."

"The note?" Al looked suspiciously at Sam and took a step towards him, "Sam, what did you write on that piece of paper?"

"Now Beth, I have something that I want to tell you, but you have to believe me," Sam began, "Alright?"

"Someone told me that once before," Beth's voice became soft suddenly and distant.

"I know," Sam nodded, "But before I can tell you, you have to make me a promise."

"What?" Beth's eyes shone with unshed tears at the direction her heart knew the conversation was going.

"The letter," Sam placed the neatly folded piece of paper in Beth's hand, and then placed his own, soft hand overtop of hers, "This letter is very important--"

"Sam, I don't like this," Al swallowed hard.

Sam did his best to ignore Al as he continued on, "This letter is to your husband. To Al," Sam heard his best friend gasp slightly from beside him, "And you have to keep this letter, and make sure that Al reads it. And whatever you do, never let him forget it."

"_Sam, what are you doing!_" Al screamed from beside Sam.

"Al…" tears clearly came down Beth's face now as she held the paper in her hand.

"That's the thing that I wanted to tell you," Sam swallowed hard, praying his plan would work, "Al is still alive Beth. He _will_ be coming home to you. I promise you that."

Beth's hands moved to her face, and a quiet sob escaped from her mouth.

"Sam, what the hell did you do!" Al cried out.

Sam stared at Al a moment as Beth continued to cry to herself in the seat across from him, "Don't forget the letter Al…"

…

Something was wrong!

The noises were so loud and indistinct. Sam knew that there was words being spoken, but he just couldn't understand them. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw nothing but a reflective blue.

"The letter…" Sam's voice mumbled out as the memories of his last leap occurred to him, "Did it work?"

His head spun and pounded and the distinct feeling of wanting to vomit enveloped Sam, causing him to have to close his eyes again; remaining in a half hunched over position on the cool ground. He remembered giving the letter to Beth then looking at Al and then…

Did he leap?

Yes, of course he did. Sam was sure he'd leaped; he'd recognize the feeling anywhere. But something was different this time. He didn't feel like this when he'd leap usually. And the noise! The noise was so loud.

"Ziggy, tell me what the hell is going on!" suddenly the loud, angry shout of Al could be heard as Sam heard a chamber door opening.

"Al…" Sam mumbled; hardly loud enough for his own ears over the siren which wailed.

'_It appears that Dr. Beckett is no longer leaping_.'

'_Ziggy!_' Sam's mind screamed out at the familiar voice, '_Why can I hear her!_'

"Then who the hell is in here?" Al yelled; seemingly completely oblivious to the fact that Sam was now awake, "And would you turn that damn siren off!"

"Al?" slowly new memories immerged within Sam's brain, "Al… where am I?"

Suddenly everything was quiet as the wailing siren stopped and Al's ranting cessed. Sam's head still spun viciously as he forced his eyes open to look towards the door. Al stood just a few feet in, wearing vibrant red pants and a yellow shirt. He held the hand-link and was looking wide-eyed towards Sam.

"Ziggy, whose is in the waiting room?" Al called out, and yet didn't loose eye contact with Sam.

Sam's heart lurched into his throat for a moment in fear that maybe he'd stumbled into some alternate universe where his best friend had no idea who he was. That thought quickly left his mind, however, when he remembered that whoever was in the waiting room at Project Quantum Leap looked like him; Sam Beckett. That in turn lead to another, heart lurching thought.

"I'm home," Sam's voice was hoarse and quiet, "I-It worked."

"What did you say?" Al took a suspicious step forward.

Memories that Sam didn't even know he had washed through his head and he looked up at Al from his position on the floor, "W-Who's Alexandria?"

"How the hell do you know my daughter?" anger flashed through Al's eyes as he yelled again, "_Ziggy!_ Who the hell is in the waiting room, and where the hell is Sam!"

'_I believe, Admiral Calavicci, that you will get both of your answers from in front of you._'

Al groaned and smacked the side of his hand-link, "Enough of the damn riddles!"

'_There is a 99.8 percent chance, Admiral, that the man crouching before you is Dr. Samuel Beckett._'

Sam's eyes widened as he forced himself to his feet, "It worked," tears slowly crept down his face, "My God… it worked."

"Sam?" Al looked at the hand-link to verify that the man was, in fact, his best friend.

Sam grinned widely and made a large sniffling sound, "Hi Al."

Al's hand flew up to his face to cover his gapping mouth. Any formality training he had learned; any training in keeping his emotions in tact, now left him as he took a large step forwards. All the times he'd come into the waiting room and saw Sam Beckett there, he knew it wasn't really him. He knew that his best friend was off somewhere in time making right which once went wrong. But now. The person that he saw was really him.

"Sam--" Al choked on his words.

Silently Sam took a step forward to meet him. He put his hands out hesitantly, fully expecting the man he'd seen so many times to continue to be a hologram. For all of this to be some evil trick from God. Finally the moment came and Sam's hand brushed up against Al's light cotton shirt.

"Al," Sam laughed.

Seconds later he had his arms wrapped tightly around the Admiral, letting the tears of joy, love and relief wash down his face. Al returned the hug with tremendous force; the hand-link lighting up in his hand as he held his friend in his arms for the first time in so many years. All too soon they broke apart and Sam half collapsed onto the small table in the centre of the room.

"Sam--" Al tried feebly to wipe his own tears from his face, "Sam, are you ok?"

"I-I'm home," Sam breathed deeply, "I finally made it home."

The distinct role of Project Observer and keeper of Sam took over Al, "Alright Sam, we need to get you to see Doctor Laura. She needs to look over you."

"Why?" Sam's mind was still fuzzy as his memories swished and bounced around in his head, "What's wrong?"

Al smiled, "We've been waiting for this day for nearly ten years Buddy. We have it planned to a tee, and the first step it to make sure that swiss-cheesed brain of yours isn't going to go completely bonkers on us."

"O-Ok," Sam nodded.

Al hooked Sam's arm around his shoulder as he helped his wobbly feet make their way to the door. It automatically opened and the two of them were greeted by a long hallway.

"Y-You have four daughters," Sam spoke quietly; just loud enough for Al to hear.

"Yeah," Al encouraged the conversation, "Do you remember their names?"

"Alexandria," it was a struggle for Sam to think through his, so poetically titled, swiss-cheesed mind, as they continued their trek down the corridors, "She's… sixteen. Then there's," Sam paused to think, "Elizabeth w-who is eighteen and--" Sam gasped as he stopped in mid-stride, "and you have twins Al!"

Al chuckled, "Yeah. Remember their names Buddy?"

"Samantha and Trudy," Sam grinned, continuing to walk more stable, "They should almost be twenty now."

"Two weeks there Sam," Al pulled the cigar out of his mouth, "Good work."

Sam found himself standing in front of a large, automatic door.

"Where are you going?" Sam seemed concerned with the fact of loosing sight with Al.

"To get Donna, Beth, Gooshie, and pretty much anyone else I meet along the way," Al grinned, "Don't worry, I'll be back. I have something to show you."

Sam nodded and walked into the room.

"Dr. Beckett?" Sam still stared at the now closed door as a female spoke from behind him, "Dr. Beckett, I'm going to have to ask you to strip down please."

If something dramatic happened within the next ten minutes, Sam wouldn't have known. Loud talking came from outside of his examination room which lead him to the assumption that they were all told to stay out in the waiting room.

'_Whose out there?_' Sam's mind wandered as Doctor Laura checked his temperature, '_Probably Al, Beth, Gooshie… maybe Alexandria,_' Sam's heart started to pound as the most important memories of all began to flood back, '_And Donna… and_--'

"Jack," Sam's voice gasped.

"It's ok Dr. Beckett, you'll get to see everyone in just a minute," Doctor Laura attempted to sooth the suddenly frantic Sam, "I just have to check your pupils and you can get your cloths back on."

Sam could barely hold still long enough, and the second he had pants on, he demanded the doctor to open the door up. As she did, a flood of people rushed in.

"_Sam!_" Donna was the first person to rush over as she wrapped her arms tightly around her husband, "Oh my God, it's so good to see you again."

"Donna," Sam pulled away from the hug to study her face, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Donna tearfully smiled before leaning in for a long awaited, passionate kiss; Sam's hands moving around her and skimming up the small of her back gently. The kiss lasted nearly thirty seconds and finally Sam knew he'd have to move away.

"God, I missed you Donna," Sam whispered.

Donna wordlessly wiped tears from her eyes, and Sam glanced around the room. Al was grinning away; his arm around Beth, who had tears rolling freely down her face. Gooshie stood just inside the doorway; a smile matching pretty much everyone else's in the room. Donna stood beside Sam, and half hiding; shyly, behind her, was a boy that looked to be in his early teens.

Sam's hand came to cover his mouth, "Jack…"

The boy smiled widely and leaped over to Sam. Sam grabbed onto Jack with all his might, lifting him off his feet in a bear hug.

"W-When they s-said that you h-had memory l-loss, I w-was scared you'd f-forget m-m-me," Jack's voice came out in hiccupped sobs.

"Shh," Sam brushed his hand through Jack's hair comfortingly, and pretended, just for a moment, that there was no one else in the room, "It's ok Jackie. I couldn't never forget you. You're my boy."

"I love you Dad," Jack whispered out.

"I love you too," Sam gave him another squeeze before looking at everyone else, "Thank you everyone. For waiting for me."

Donna smiled, "What did you expect us to do? Just leave you?"

"Crossed my mind once or twice," Al grinned.

"Al!" Beth scolded, "Sam, you're a hero. We can't just abandon a hero."

Sam cleared his throat; forcing his voice even, "Thank you everyone."

Donna saw the look the Sam had in eyes and attempted to relieve him from any emotional breakdown, "Come on everyone. Lets go to the dinning area and I can make us something to eat. I'm sure Sam is starving, and needs to get cleaned up."

"Ok," Beth nodded her head, "I can get Alexandria and Elizabeth; I'm sure they're going to be absolutely thrilled to hear the wonderful news."

"Umm," Al cleared his throat and looked at his wife, "I'll be right with you."

Beth smiled and kissed him sweetly, "Alright."

Soon everyone had piled out of the room and Al looked over at Sam, "Hey Kid."

Sam laughed and sat down on the nearest chair, "How could I have forgotten about Jack?"

"Sam, your brain, it's--"

"Swiss-cheesed, I know," Sam interrupted, "But he's my son Al. What happened? Why could I remember some things, and not him."

"That's what I wanted to show you," Al smiled, "What do you remember there Sam?"

Sam took a deep breath, "I remember I'd leap into Dirk. And before that I'd been gone for a couple years and had to decide whether to make sure you and Beth stayed together, or that Project Quantum Leap stayed."

"Do you remember what you did?" Al pressed.

"Yeah…" Sam forced himself to remember, "I gave a letter to Beth to make sure you got."

Al smiled, "And it worked," he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed affectionately; his other hand slipping the worn piece of paper into Sam's hand, "Good work Sam."

Al, caught up in his own emotions, walked out of the room, leaving Sam by himself. Swallowing hard, he opened it up and read the familiar writing;

_To Al,_

_As you read this, you have no idea who I am. Which is ironic in all senses as I'm sure you're going to be coming into the room at any moment. My name is Sam Beckett, and no matter what you do, you have to follow the instructions that I'm going to tell you._

_I told your wife, Beth, to wait for you to come home. Even though you won't be released for a long time yet, I know that you'll make it. And now so does she. But that will change history, and cause the Star Bright project never to have occurred and more importantly, Project Quantum Leap. In order for me to be able to leap home, I need you to make sure that you go to the Time Theorem Convention on October 9th, 1979 in Dayton, Ohio. That is where we will meet and first discuss the String Theory. Do not show me this letter then, as I'm not sure if that will interact with any history in my leaping. You'll know when I should see this letter again._

_I understand that most of this may be confusing to you. You probably don't understand half of it. But I also know you Al. I know that you can't pass a woman without visually undressing them, and yet I know you've never loved anyone like Beth. I know how you love a good cigar since coming back from Vietnam, but won't touch a cigarette. I also know how you don't think that you're good enough for anything or anyone._

_But you are Al. You've saved my life so many times, that I can't even begin to repay you. All I want to do is go home Al, but if that means that my best friend doesn't get the life he deserves, I guess I'll have to stay here in Time. I'm going to be trying something tonight that may separate me from you forever, so, even if you never know me, I want you to know that I'll never forget you. You were more than a friend to me Al, you were my best friend. You were my sanity when I had none, you were my courage when mine ran thin, and you were my soul when I was lost. You truly were my Guardian Angel._

_Thank you._

_Dr. Samuel Beckett._

_The End!_

_--------_

_A/N: Like it? It gives you a nice warm, fuzzy feeling knowing that Sam is back home. I **had** to have a happy ending; I love happy endings. There was some fluff (which, I admit, I love to write and read!), and I made Sam have a kid; which was kind of spur of the moment. Plus, the names of Al's twins... I wonder if any of you noticed... Anyways, please review not only for this chapter, but what you thought of the whole thing. You've read, now review! ThAnKs! _


End file.
